Fantastic Creatures and Magical Discoveries
by AineNiamh
Summary: Luna finishes Hogwarts and goes out to fulfill her dream of being a magizoologist.  Along the way, she meets Rolf, grandson of Newt Scamander.  All about Luna's expeditions for rare creatures and how she met Rolf. T rated for now, maybe M later.
1. The Final Year

_**Author's Note:**__** I hope you all enjoy this story. I'm trying out something new as to how I'm writing it. Normally I wouldn't go for Luna/Rolf. In fact, I was seriously rooting for Neville/Luna but I was curious in how Luna and Rolf came to be so I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: The Final Year

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the legendary school was hardly standing. Some even doubted the school would even reopen. If it had been a Muggle school, it would have been nearly a decade to rebuild and reopen the school. However, the school was a magical school, to state the obvious, so rebuilding the school only took a year. By fall of 1999, Hogwarts was ready to continue being one of the best schools in Europe. Some students decided to continue their education elsewhere while Hogwarts was being rebuilt, but those most loyal to the school waited patiently to attend again.

Among these eager and loyal students was Luna Lovegood. It didn't bother her that she should have already graduated or that she was already eighteen years old (which in the wizarding world meant that she should have already had a job or be in training for a job). She has happy to start her seventh year among friends; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and a few others from Dumbledore's Army were all starting their seventh year together. They had all grown stronger together since the war, especially Luna and Neville.

Luna waited, eagerly and impatiently at the Ravenclaw table. Eager for the school year to begin, and impatient because she was so far from her friends at the Gryffindor table, and she was really looking forward to having pudding again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" a voice rang out in the Great Hall. Everyone looked up. There stood Professor McGonagall, but there was something different about her. Normally, the strict professor would have a constant stern I-will-not-tolerate-any-disruptive-behavior-whatsoever look, but after the war, it seemed that the professor had a look of relief about her, even smiling ("Scary", Ron remarked). "It's so amazing to see each and everyone's happy faces. Thank you for being patient as we restored the school back to its full potential. This year at Hogwarts will have the most students graduating..." Everyone, especially all of the seventh years, clapped loudly with whistles and cheers. McGonagall smiled and put her hand up to signal everyone to simmer down. "As it is only a year since the greatest battle in all of history happened and we have lost both students and teachers.." There was an empty chair where former Headmaster and Potions master Severus Snape had sat and several students bowed their heads in remembrance of those students lost. "..we must honor their memories by continuing strong with our heads held high. Their deaths will not be in vain."

Luna looked over at the Gryffindor table at Ron Weasley, knowing his brother had died at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had a great deal of sadness on his face, but it was also joined by understanding and determination, something that a younger version of himself would not do in this situation. She saw Harry, someone who had lost a number of people he cared about, but still remained grateful and selflessly happy to be alive. The brown haired boy next to him was someone Luna was most worried about: Neville Longbottom. One would think after having the person who tortured their parents to insanity was killed that being happy was not a problem. Over the next year, Neville's one and only living relative, his grandmother, had been getting sicker and sicker. It was a miracle Neville stayed at home to care for her for a year, otherwise she would have probably have passed away by now. She knew Neville was extremely stressed and worried that he would not be there this time to care for his grandmother.

The man in question looked her way and smiled a little. Luna tried not to blush. It was this summer they both had confessed their feelings for each other, and while they both decided to wait after Hogwarts to date, they still caught each other gazes as if they were dating.

McGonagall continued on, naming the newest head of Gryffindor house and the new Transfiguration teacher was Patricia Stimpson, who graduated when Fred and George would have. The newest Potions master and head of Slytherin house was Adrian Pucey, whom Harry had once played against in Quidditch. The newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was someone Luna remembered seeing when she was in Diagon Alley last week buying her new school supplies.

"Let the feast begin. As the words from Albus Dumbledore: Tuck in!" Everyone laughed and whistled as the food appeared on their plates.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, professor?" Luna asked, peeking her head out of the door.<p>

"Yes, yes, come in!", Professor Flitwick replied, not looking up. Luna walked slowly into his office. She had found herself in this room before, after all, Professor Flitwick was the head of the Ravenclaw house. The office was rather large for someone who was barely four feet tall. There were blue and bronze colored banners that colorfully decorated the desk. A shelf on the right side of the desk had pictures of past and present Quidditch teams with Flitwick in a few when Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup in 1982, 1985, 1986, and 1990. Next to the bookshelf Luna had passed when she walked in had pictures of the Hogwarts choir, and a few medals Hogwarts had won from choir competitions the Ministry of Magic would hold every year for all European wizarding schools. Luna smiled, knowing Professor Flitwick felt prideful of his choir almost as much as the student in his own house.

Professor Flitwick finally found the quill he was looking for and sat down. He had a frantic look in his eyes (which explained why he didn't look Luna in the eye at first), but a calm face. Flitwick finally looked up and smiled in somewhat relief. "Ah, Miss Lovegood! How are you?"

"Pleasantly ordinary, sir", Luna answered dreamily, setting her book bag beside her as she took her seat. Flitwick was used to her odd way of answering, remembering how her father was in school. He wordlessly summoned a file from his bookshelf and skimmed through it quickly once the file came to and opened itself on his desk.

"Let's see here", Flitwick had muttered to himself. "Ah, you received Outstandings in Charms, Care For Magical Creatures, Herbology, Arithmancy, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Transfiguration, and Exeeds Expectations in History of Magic, and Divination. By Merlin, child! I daresay your grades were almost as good as Miss Granger's!"

"Actually, Hermione earned nine O's, and I received two E's." Luna corrected Flitwick, not caring too much that her grades were almost exactly like Hermione's.

Flitwick smiled, "Yes of course, but you definitely would have graduated at the top of your class, Miss Lovegood. That's very good!" He searched quickly for a quill and some parchment. "Now, as I recall, you were thinking of becoming an apprentice for Charms, am I right?"

"Actually, sir", Luna responded, looking less dreamlike and more focused. "I _had_ wanted to be a Charms teacher, but not anymore, sir. I thought it would bring me closer to my mum, seeing as she was excellent with Charms, but I have found that Magical creatures hold my interest more, sir, not trying to offend you sir." Luna was always polite like that. "I want to become a Magizoologist."

Professor Flitwick, surprised but not disappointed, nodded his head. "Excellent, Miss Lovegood. So I assume you will be N.E.W.T level Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology?" Luna politely nodded. "And what other electives do you wish to take?"

Luna pondered for a minute then replied,"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Arthimancy, and Charms."

Flitwick looked up excitedly, "Are you sure you wish to take all these classes?"

Luna nodded proudly, "Yes, I do." The small man quickly wrote all her classes down and wrote her a schedule for the year. As he gave her her new schedule, he thought about how he is still amazed to have such smart students.

* * *

><p>"Hello Hagrid!", Luna shouted, waving at the half-giant.<p>

Hagrid turned and smiled as he saw the dirty blonde girl coming down the hill. " 'Ello, Luna! Bit surprised to see ya in Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. level." Besides Luna, only four or five people present. The magizoology field wasn't exactly the most popular. "It's a shame Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided not to take this class, though they had the grades fer it!" Luna weakly smiled. She knew the Golden Trio loved Hagrid and his classes but didn't think it was necessary.

"Hold on!" Luna turned and smiled brighter as she saw red hair. Ginny Weasley stopped next to her best friend. "What? Didn't I tell you I'm taking Care for Magical Creatures so my best friend isn't alone?" Luna knew Ginny didn't have to take this class, as she announced that she aspired to be Quidditch player or an Auror.

"Alright, class gather round!", Hagrid yelled to the group of students. "I think you'll like today's lesson. A very interesting creature today, so if you all follow me." He gestured to the small class to follow him to the Forbidden Forest. He stopped when he was several hundred feet into the forest and waited for everyone to catch up. "Alright, now take a good look over there." He pointed to a tree and everyone but Luna gasped.

High in the tree was a strange looking creature that resembled a monkey, but it had smooth green skin. The creature had small horns and when it saw the group that was gaping at it, the mouth widened, showing off a mischievous grin. The grin seemed to widen a little after the group gasped again.

"Now, can anyone tell me what we're looking at here?", Hagrid questioned. Luna looked around at the group before raising her hand. "Luna?"

"It's a clabbert", Luna answered. "It may resemble a monkey, but it has green skin and webbed feet, like a frog."

"Excellent, Luna! Now, who can tell me what's on its forehead there?", Hagrid asked before calling on Luna again.

"It's a pustule. It glows red when it feels it's in danger or whenever its around Muggles."

"Well done, Luna! Ten points to Ravenclaw!", Hagrid exclaimed, continuing the lesson on clabberts. It was clear that his teaching methods had changed. Over the past year, he had taken his O. and N.E. for Care of Magical Creatures. Even Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank helped him through the tests, and he was in the process of earning his mastery in the subject. After he assigned an essay on what clabberts would consider dangerous, where they were most likely found, and how not to take care of an injured one, he dismissed the class. The fact that Hagrid assigned essays on the first day was a sign that Hagrid had grown as a teacher.

* * *

><p>"The clabberts looked so interesting!", Luna chatted with her friends later that day in Charms. Their assignment was to turn their goblet filled with water into fire then freezing the fire. Luna had effortlessly turn the water into fire and froze it with no problems. "I had only read about them in <em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<em> but I didn't expect to have them in a lesson."

"I agree", Ginny said, after freezing her goblet of fire. "Hagrid's teaching's gotten better and his lessons are a bit more thorough. It's really fascinating."

"Has it?", Harry asked. He was having a little trouble with freezing the fire.

"Here, you have to make your wrist a bit sharper after the last syllable", Hermione kindly pointed out. She turned to Ron after Harry got the hang of it, seeing as Ron kept changing the fire into water again.

"So why haven't you three taken his class?", Luna put the Golden Trio on the spot. Ron looked a bit nervous, and Hermione looked a little relieved when Harry spoke up.

"Well, Care of Magical Creatures isn't one of the classes Ron and I need for Auror training", Harry responded. Luna's expression didn't change.

"But Hagrid's not only a great teacher, but he's your friend," Luna knew this would guilt them.

"You're right, Luna", Hermione spoke up. "I could do with an extra class."

"Extra class?", Ron looked up, after finally freezing his fire. "You're already taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Herbology, and History of Magic. Aren't you worked up enough?"

Hermione glared at Ron before smiling again at her boyfriend, "It looks good on any job application if I have a variety of N.E.. Besides, I have time." She glared at Ron again. "I know you have time, since you're only taking four classes."

"Four's enough!", Ron playfully complained. Harry smiled at his two best friends. "Well, I guess one more couldn't hurt."

"Same here," Harry agreed. Luna grinned wider. She was happy that all of her friends were taking Hagrid's class with her. She knew this year would go on faster than it seems.

* * *

><p>"Luna, can ya stay back fer a minute?", Hagrid called out one day after class. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined his class, he was always in a great mood. The class had gone from a small group of seven students to a class of twelve (convincing Dean and Neville to join as well). Luna told her friends she would catch up with them in Charms and hurried to Hagrid.<p>

"Yes, Hagrid?"

"You seem to have a real knack for creatures. I'd say you've been one of my best students!", Luna smiled at this. It was always nice to have the teacher of your favorite class call you one of the best. "Have you thought bout travellin' and seein' these creatures in their natural habitats?"

"Of course I have. I want to be a magizoologist."

"That so? In that case, I should tell you about this expedition a friend of Grubbly-Planks has. They're going to Peru to learn more about the Peruvian Vibertooth."

Luna's eyes grew at this, "Really? An expedition to South America? I'd love to, but my father wouldn't like it. It took so much out of him to allow me to go to school again."

"Well, you don't have to make a decision now. The expedition is planned for next fall. Plenty 'o time to think it over", Hagrid encouraged. Luna smiled at this and thanked him for the information.

* * *

><p>The year went by quick for Luna. By Christmastime, Neville and Luna joined their friends at the Burrow for gift giving. Luna was extremely flattered when she received a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, light blue with a silver 'L'. Neville had given her a book on mythical creatures and Luna gave her friend a book on how to make the transition from student to teacher with a necklace to kept Wrackspurts away during exam time. After the gang came back to Hogwarts, it was crunch time and everyone, even Ron, was making sure they did well on their upcoming N.E.. When it came time for their exams, Luna had finally accepted the offer Hagrid gave in November about the trip to South America, and debated on how to break the news to her father.<p>

Before they knew it, their last year at Hogwarts was over. No one would have guess that it would impact them more than it had. Even though they all knew they would keep in touch, the gang couldn't be more depressed at the thought of leaving Hogwarts forever. Luna had even pondered on becoming an apprentice for Professor Flitwick but realized she wouldn't truly be happy.

Graduation Day had finally come. Luna woke up slightly later than normal in her dorm and quickly changed into her Graduation robes. It was very similar to her Hogwarts gown for her first year, all black robes with the Hogwarts crest above the left breast. She had chosen to wear royal blue dress that made it just past her knees. It was sleeveless, with wide straps, and was fashioned with a light bronze colored belt. She chose to keep her hair down, taking several strands and pinned them behind her head with a small silver flower pin. She stayed away from wearing too much makeup with just enough on her eyes, making them pop more, and a little gloss before hurrying down to the Great Hall to have breakfast for the last time in the castle.

After breakfast, Luna went back to her dorm to see if she had forgotten anything. No one ever tried to steal Luna's things again, after what happened in the Department of Mysteries four years ago. She grabbed her wand and shrunk the trunk small enough she would not have to carry it down the stairs. She found her graduation cap, a small royal blue pointed hat with a tassel on the end and found herself back downstairs. She restored her trunk back to its original size before setting it aside the other trunks to be taken to the Hogwarts Express.

Luna sighed, looking around Hogwarts again, realizing that one chapter of her life had been completed, and found that though sad to leave Hogwarts, she was ready for whatever creatures were out there to possibly discover.

_**There it is! First chapter! I didn't expect it to be so long, seeing as I'm going to have to carry over the graduation ceremony to the second chapter and move what was supposed to be the second chapter over as well. It'll all work itself out though :) And yes, I didn't write much about their final year. Why? I wanted to focus more on life after Hogwarts, but I couldn't do so without telling a summary of what happened. Don't forget to leave reviews!**_


	2. The Deal

_**Thank You to all those who have reviewed! It means a lot to me, even if it's three :)**_

_**Dedicated to somethingUNEXPECTED9520, 22Moons, and evanna11. I dedicate all chapters to my reviewers :)**_

_Chapter 2: The Deal_

"Excited, Luna?", the dark girl asked the dirty blonde girl. Luna turned to look at Padma Patil, who was right behind her. Like Luna, Padma wore her black robes over a turquoise sari and was putting her royal blue cap on her head. Luna smiled. Padma was the first to really apologize for mistreating her in Luna's fourth year. Since then, the pair had become study partners and decent friends.

"Extremely. But it's a bit strange to be leaving at the same time." Luna sighed. She had so many amazing and interesting memories at Hogwarts. The two Ravenclaws were standing near the doors that would lead into the Great Hall. "What are you planning to do this summer?"

"I have three weeks before I start Healer training. Father put in a good word for me at St. Mungo's so I should be finished with the basic training by Christmas."

"Really?", Luna's eyes widened at this. "That's amazing. I didn't know you wanted to be a Healer. What did you want to specialize in?"

"Well", Padma pondered for quick second before replying, "I thought of working in either Spell Damage or Artifact Accidents, but I thought of working with children as well. It's too soon to tell." Luna was amazed at this. Padma had been one of the people who graciously volunteered to help the Healers at the Battle At Hogwarts, so it was no surprise that it had truly impacted her life. "What about you? Summer plans?"

"Ginny's invited me to spend some time with her and her family this summer, but I'm not really going anywhere. It would be nice if you could come over and have some tea before you begin training. Or at least I could help you study."

Padma nodded, "That would be fantastic! I have no one to study with, and I'm not about to ask Parvati."

Luna laughed at this. "I thought she was staying at Hogwarts and become Trelawney's apprentice?"

"She is, but she has permission to return home on the weekends. Parvati's actually very gifted in Divination, even if her master is Trelawney!" The two girls giggled at this. To this day, Trelawney was still making death predictions about students, but at least this time they were not 'outlandish' or 'overdramatic'.

"Everyone! Eyes forward!", a loud voice roared over the large group of students. Everyone turned around to see their headmistress standing at the top of the stairs. McGonagall. "Now, I want all of you to form four lines, in your house in alphabetical order. When you walk in, Slytherin walks in first, followed by Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then Gryffindor. You walk in to your designated seats just as we have rehearsed. Understood?" A murmur went around the seventh years as they all sorted themselves out. Padma promised Luna to see her after the ceremony and moved to her spot, as Luna put in herself in her place between Su Li and Morag McDougal.

The doors finally opened and one by one, starting with Slytherin, the seventh years walked in and the choir began singing a slower version of the school song with some added verses due to the large groups of seventh years that were graduating. The stage where the students would received their diplomas was strangely on the side where the Slytherin table normally stood.

As Luna walked in, her eyes immediately began searching for her father. She spotted him sitting next to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gave a tearful smile and wave to Luna, who had become another 'adopted' member of the Weasley. Next to her was Charlie, and George, wearing his fake ear, with his arm around his girlfriend Angelina Johnson. In front of them was Bill and Fleur with their newborn daughter Victoire, sitting next to Mrs. Tonks and her blue haired grandson Teddy, who had just turned two. After everyone was seated, Percy and his fiance had walked in, obviously late, and took their seat quietly in the back.

McGonagall made her way to the stage and casted a Sonorus charm on herself, "Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, I welcome you all to this momentous occasion. I am most proud of this group of students, the largest graduating class Hogwarts has ever had, most of whom showed a great deal of courage at the Battle of Hogwarts." There was a small cheer from the crowd that earned a round of applause. Luna shifted in her seat. She was so anxious to get the ceremony over and done with, which was an odd characteristic for the normally dreamlike girl. She suspected the Nargles would be to blame there.

McGonagall began to name off the Slytherins, the smallest group. Most of them had transferred to Beauxbatons, seeing as Durmstrang came into question and investigation with their interest in the Dark Arts. Luna thought it was too difficult to try to continue her education anywhere besides Hogwarts.

Finally, McGonagall had began naming off the Ravenclaws in K's, signaling the row where Luna was to stand. They followed in line up to the stage and slowly walked up.

"Su Li!", McGonagall called out as an a small Asian girl made herself to McGonagall, shaking her hand and shaking Flitwick's as well.

"Luna Lovegood!", a loud but short cheer came from the section of redheads. Luna smiled at the Weasleys as she walked up the stage, earning her diploma from McGonagall. She received congratulations from the Head of her House.

"Well done, Miss Lovegood!", Flitwick whispered to one of his favorite students. Luna nodded a thanks before hurrying back to her seat. Luna sat through the rest of the Ravenclaws, clapping loudly for Padma Patil, and Hufflepuffs patiently, clapping at everyone who received a diploma. Finally it got to the Gryffindors.

"Hermione Granger!", a loud cheer erupted through the Great Hall. The brown eyed girl blushed before receiving her diploma from her favorite former teacher.

"Neville Longbottom!", another cheer rang out, not as loud as Hermione's, but enough to make Neville smile in appreciation. Luna clapped and cheered the loudest for him.

"Harry Potter!" Everyone stood up and clapped for the Boy-Who-Lived as he modestly made his way to the stage and accepted his diploma.

"Ginvera Weasley!", a loud cheer came from the Weasley section.

"Ronald Weasley!", It was probably the loudest cheer from any other student, partly for his services to the school and the wizarding world, and for the fact that he was the last student to be called. McGonagall encouraged another round of applause for all the students before she continued.

"And now, we will recognize our valedictorian and our salutatorian. Please welcome to the stage Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood." Luna was stunned. She had no idea that among her large group of graduates that she was second best. She hurried to the stage with her friend. When they made it up there, the two received medals honoring them. Professor McGonagall told the girls to remain on stage. "We shall also award several students for special services to the school. Let's have a round of applause for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood!" The rest of gang made it up and they all received merits for their bravery and loyalty to the school. After the gang made it back to their seats, Professor McGonagall made another recognition to the prefects and Head Boy and Girl, which was Michael Corner and Hermione Granger.

"Graduates, please raise your wands!", Professor McGonagall instructed the graduating class, nearing the end of the ceremony. All the students raised their wands in the air.

"_Denique Initium_!", the student cried out. Sparks left each wand and joined together to form the Hogwarts crest. This part of the ceremony signified their graduation, much like turning a tassel. Students moved from their seats near to their friends and began hugging each other. Luna pushed her way through the crowd, hugging Ginny when she found her and Harry and Hermione. Ron shook her hand with a smile and she gave a huge hug to Neville. They did it. They finally finished Hogwarts, together.

Everyone left the Great Hall to meet up with their families. Luna bide farewell to Padma, with promises from both girls to owl each other over the summer. Luna was looking for her father when she ran into someone.

"Pardon me, sir!", Luna apologized before looking up. The man she ran into was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"My fault, Lovegood", Malfoy apologized. Luna was surprised. Despite having forgiven him and his family, it still was not so pleasant to run into the person who's family held you captive.

"Malfoy", Luna replied, dreamlike with a touch of awkwardness. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you all year."

Draco gave a small smile, different from his usual sneer, "I finished my schooling at Beauxbatons. I'm now Head of the Malfoy household." Luna had heard about that. His father Lucius had passed away about a year ago, leaving Draco in charge of the entire Malfoy fortune. "Of course, the family business has changed."

"Well good for you, but why are you here?", Luna questioned, trying not to make herself sound suspicious.

"My future wife has graduated today, Astoria Greengrass," Malfoy replied plainly. Luna remembered that name. She was one of the seventh years that actually was supposed to graduate this year. Despite being a year younger than Luna, she caught up by attending Beauxbatons but chose to finish her final year of school at Hogwarts.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Malfoy", Luna replied honestly. She was relieved to see Malfoy move on from how he was when Voldemort was in power.

"Thank you", Malfoy answered, a bit surprised to have Luna be so nice towards him. "And, about two years ago..."

"Forgive and forget, Draco," Luna put up her hand. As rare as it was for a Malfoy to apologize, she had moved on with that part of her life.

Draco gave her a genuine smile but quickly hid it, "Congratulations, Luna.". Luna nodded a thanks before Draco went off to find his fiance. She turned and finally found the person she was initially looking for.

"Father!" Luna ran up to her dad and hugged him. Xenophilius Lovegood hugged his daughter back. Lately, he had finally began recovering from the post-traumatic stress after Luna was kidnapped not so long ago.

"Luna, my dear, is there a reason that Malfoy boy approached you?", Xeno looked concerned.

"Making amends, father", Luna assured her father. He seemed a bit skeptic but believed his daughter.

"Luna!", a gruff voice called out.

"Hagrid!", she greeted her now former professor. Luna introduced Hagrid to her father, both shaking each other's hands.

"You must be proud o' 'er!", Hagrid praised Luna. "One of me best students I ever had". Xeno looked pleased. "And Luna I wish you well on your trip. I got you sumthin'" The half-giant handed her a large journal, meant for her to take notes on her trip with drawing pencils to sketch out the animals she encounters. She was about to thank him when it hit her. She looked over at her father. Luna had still not broke the news to her father yet.

"Trip?", Xeno asked, shocked and confused. She felt nervous. Luna always told her father everything that was going on in her life, sharing with him about how she and Neville felt about it other. The fact that Luna had kept this one thing from him made things worse than they should have been. "Sweetheart, what is he talking about?"

Luna bit her lip, a habit that was not Luna-like at all. She didn't know how to approach the subject with her father after all that had happened. Hagrid left to see another student, unbeknownst that he had ruined the 'surprise'.

"Daddy, um", Luna said, nervously. "Can we talk about this when we get home?" Not what would have her father feel any better but he sighed and nodded. That bought her some time to think about how she would go about convincing him to let her go. Luna silently thanked him before running off to her 'extended' family, the Weasleys. Molly Weasely spotted her first and gave one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Now, Luna, I expect I'll be seeing you a lot this summer", Molly stated with Luna nodded. After the war, Molly took on another 'daughter' and welcomed Luna into their house warmly. She also knew it was the last summer before everyone went off into different directions in their lives. She went through the Weasleys with hugs, even giving a small kiss to little Victoire and Teddy Lupin (Percy just said "Well done" and shook her hand with a small smile creeping up on his face). She found Hermione with her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger", Luna smiled. Before the start of the year, Hermione used her small connections to the Ministry to find her parents and un-modify their memories. It took some time, surprising some Ministry members that such a young witch could produce a strong spell as _Oblivate_. Her parents were not pleased, but were somewhat relieved to see their daughter again. Hermione's parents nodded. They had been introduced over the Christmas holidays but were still getting used to Luna's strange personality. "Mind if I borrow Hermione for a moment?"

"Not at all", her mother responded as she greeted Ron. Luna and Hermione walked away far enough to where they could still be seen by many of their classmates but quiet enough to carry on a conversation.

"What is it, Luna?", Hermione immediately asked. Since the war, the girls's friendship grew stronger, so it was no surprise Hermione could sense there was something troubling the blonde girl.

"Well, congrats on being the first in our year, but that was no surprise really", Luna praised Hermione.

The brown haired girl blushed, "Thank you, Luna, and congrats on being second, though please don't change the subject."

Luna sighed, "Hagrid just told my father about the expedition." Her voice trailed off.

"Luna! I thought you were going to tell him over Christmas break."

"I was. I just got a little preoccupied," Luna bit her lip, another characteristic possibly caused by the Nargles. "I've just been so nervous. I mean, it has been two years but I'm scared that it's still not enough time for my father."

"But Luna, you are nineteen, right? You don't need your father's permission to go," Hermione pointed out.

"I know that. I just, I just wanted him to want me to go, you know? And I don't going around behind my father's back, even if it's something I really want." Hermione knew that she never liked keeping anything from her father, and that it must have nearly killed Luna to keep the trip from him for almost six months.

"Well, explain the trip to him. Tell him how important it is to you. And you know, you could mention it would help with the Quibbler. It doesn't hurt to," Hermione suggested.

"That's brilliant, Hermione! Thank you!", Luna all but cheered. The girls exchanged a hug before going back to their families, with Hermione whispering, "Good luck". Luna met up with her father. Once they get home, Luna would convince him to let her go. She was sure she could convince him and felt confident just thinking of what to say now.

* * *

><p>"Father?", Luna called out. She had just gotten home, having spent a great deal of time at the Burrow with her friends. The house was dark, except for a small light that came from her father's sitting room. She walked in to see her father in his usual chair, a beat up tan colored chair with smudged ink stains on the arms of it. There was a smaller chair just across from him, so Luna took it to speak to her father face to face.<p>

"Father, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the trip, and that I accepted it before I could have a chance to talk to you about it. I was planning on telling you over Christmas", Luna began. Her father had a scared look on his winkled face, but he urged her to continue. "You remember that I loved animals right? That every night instead of fairytales, I'd beg you to tell me about a creature that you learned about. You know that I've always wanted to be a magizoologist, daddy. I finally have a chance at it with this trip. It's in South America, mostly to study about the Peruvian Vibertooth. I start in Colombia, make my way to Peru, then Brazil, and it ends in Chile. It's a year long expedition, but I have Christmas break, and I don't leave until September." Luna breathed in. So far, so good. She recited this for her father perfectly, and now it was time to see what he said. "So, what do you think?"

Her father still had a scared look on his face. He turned away from her, shaking his head, "No. I cannot allow it." He got up and started walking out of the room. Luna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that he would refuse to let her go.

"Why not?", Luna demanded. She hardly ever raised her voice like that to anyone, especially her father. Her father turned, his face with the sadness expression Luna had ever seen but she stayed firm. "Why would you not allow me to go?"

Her father sighed, "It's been over a year since you were kidnapped. Don't ask me anymore." He turned back around and headed for the door.

Luna stopped him. "It's been two years, daddy. A lot has changed since then, people change. Draco Malfoy personally apologized to me. And above all, I have matured greatly over those two years."

"I'm arguing with you there, my dear", her father responded. He turned to see her face. "You have indeed grown and became a magnificent young woman."

"Then why not let me go?", Luna all but pleaded. "I'm quite old enough to go without your permission, but I didn't want to do that. I want to go, but only if you want me to go too." The last sentence didn't come out the way Luna wanted, but it got the point across straight away. Her father couldn't think of any more reasons for Luna not to go. She won this discussion but followed Hermione's advice anyway. "And, you know, I could always contribute articles for the _Quibbler_ about my findings." Xeno's face looked sharply at his daughter's, impressed. He was touched that she wanted her father to continue the _Quibbler_.

"In that case, I must insist that I pay for this trip", Xeno finally said.

Luna's eyes grew wide, "Thank you, but I already paid for it." It was true; Luna had used part of her reward money for aiding in defeating Voldemort two years ago.

Her father pondered for a minute before replying, "Well, then I shall pay for the next trip. And whatever else you need for the trip now."

Luna smiled brightly before hugging her father, "Thank you so much!"

Xeno smiled a little, "On one condition." Luna let go of her father and nodded her head. "I'm going to pick you up some books on herbology and magical creatures. I want to study through these so you're better prepared. And lastly, I want you to take a volunteer course that St. Mungo's. They'll be teaching you how deal with cuts and first aid. Understand?" Luna nodded. She was so delighted to know that not only is her father alright with her going to another continent, but he was helping her out on the trip as well.

Luna went upstairs to write to Hermione about her father allowing her to go, and answered one from Padma asking if she will have tea with her on Wednesday afternoon. After she sent off Padma's owl, Kalindi, with her answer, Luna sat back and relaxed on her bed. She was sure that this summer would be the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there everyone! It's done! This chapter was originally supposed to be with chapter one, but I thought it would be took long, of course I was wrong. The interesting thing about this chapter is that I could have finished it days ago, but all I could think about was the upcoming film. I wrote in about Padma before I saw the movie and was amazed that it was partly true. :) I hope you all enjoyed my idea of a Hogwarts graduation :)<em>**

**_Please review! Thank you!_**


End file.
